injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Superman
Superman is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power user. The Man of Steel can attack with his iconic assortment of powers such as heat vision, super strength, flight and more. Biography Superman was born on the planet Krypton. Soon after his birth, Krypton was in the process of being destroyed. His parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, in their last act, sent their only son, Kal-El, in a spacepod to escape the dying planet. The last son of Krypton eventually landed safely on Earth where he was discovered and adopted by Jonathon and Martha Kent, a Kansas farming couple, who named him Clark Kent. Over time, Clark began to discover his powers, eventually becoming Earth's most powerful hero. Events of Injustice In the Injustice Comic, Superman is overjoyed when he hears two heartbeats coming from inside Lois Lane, indicating she's pregnant. After informing Batman of the good news, he discovers that his friend, Jimmy, was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped. Distressed that he cannot locate her, he goes to Batman--who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs--who promptly informs the rest of the League. When Batman finds out it was The Joker who kidnapped her and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. But, unknown to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit the other Leaguers are informed by The Joker that he laced kryptonite into some fear toxin he stole from the Scarecrow and it's revealed it wasn't Doomsday Superman was lifting into orbit; it was Lois, who had a heart monitor, attached to her by The Joker, that would detonate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating, which it does. Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and he sees who he really took into orbit and Metropolis is destroyed. Later, Superman kneels in the crater of the remains of Metropolis, cradling Lois's body in his arms as he sobs. He is approached by Wonder Woman, who consoles Superman and reassures him the disaster was not his fault, but rather The Joker's. Superman takes a moment to think before asking Wonder Woman to safeguard Lois's body and he suddenly flies off. Green Lantern intercepts him, asking Superman what he's doing, but Clark ignores his question and demands the location of The Joker. As soon as Lantern lets slip The Joker is in Gotham Prison, Superman flies off in a sudden speed. Lantern attempts to stop Superman but is overpowered easily and stripped of his ring. Green Lantern attempts to warn Batman via his communicator, but Clark destroys it with his heat vision. Green Lantern pleads to Superman not to do something he'll regret, but Clark only replies, "I already have." With that, he continues to fly to Gotham. Upon arrival, Superman breaks into the jail, and kills The Joker by ramming his entire arm through his chest as The Joker laughs. When the heroes learn of Superman's slaughter of The Joker, they take Harley Quinn into protective custody, but Clark does not pursue her. He instead returns to his Fortress of Solitude to mourn the loss of Metropolis, the city's citizens and Lois and their child as well as the fact he has committed murder. When he hears news reports of a situation in Bialya, and the deaths of thousands, Clark raises himself up and declares: "No more." He then flies to Gared, the capital city of Bialya, and saves a boy from a mortar shell. He then destroys three more with his heat vision, while the extremely grateful citizens gather around him, thanking and praising him. Soon after Superman travels to the capital, unaffected by the attacks of the president's bodyguards. Superman plucks him from his throne and takes him into a street filled with bodies despite the man's protests that he has no right. Superman replies "Yes I can. I realize this now." Wonder Woman suddenly arrives, pointing out the cameras some of the people have, though Superman declares he has a message for the world, though Diana tells him he needs to clean himself up while she calls a press conference at the United Nations. Soon after, Superman and Wonder Woman arrive before a gathered press. He apologizes for his and his fellow super humans failings and then reveals his secret identity as Clark Kent. Superman then declares he will no longer tolerate the deaths of innocent people or those who commit acts of violence. He says that all nations must declare a cease-fire or he will stop them. Superman declares "It's over." Gameplay Character Trait Superman's character trait is the ability to absorb energy from the sun. Using Superman's character trait gives him a temporary stat boost of power. Super Move Kryptonian Smash: '''Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, and sends the opponent back down to earth with a hammer fist. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate A new set of armor that has shoulder pads and no belt. This is the costume he wears as Leader of the Regime. Red Son His Costume from the Red Son Storyline (pre-order). New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series (special edition). Powers and Abilities *Flight *Ice Breath *Invulnerability *Super Hearing *Super Speed *Super Strength *X-Ray and Heat Vision Trivia *George Newbern previously voiced Superman in ''Justice League ''the animated series, ''The Batman, 'Superman vs. the Elite, and other works. *Superman's intro and outro are different when in his alternate costume, demonstrating his shift in character. Gallery Clark Kent.jpg|Superman's intro. Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg Superman vs Flash.jpg Superman over the Earth.2.jpg|Superman's outro. Superman vs Batman.jpg Superman Car Smash.jpg Superman and Joker.jpg yep.jpg Sups.jpg|Superman activating his Super Move supes.jpg|Supes fight WW Joker and Superman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman 1.jpg|Superman's and Wonder Woman's Alternate Costume. IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Superman 1.jpg 733881_512821732103780_730862519_n.jpg|Superman vs. Sinestro Superman 2.jpg Red Son.png|Red Son Superman's intro Overlord Superman.png Alternate Superman.png IGAU Superman Alt Entrance.jpg|Superman's Alternate Entrance IGAU Superman Alt 2.jpg IGAU Superman Alt 3.jpg IGAU Superman Alt Outro.jpg|Superman Alt Outro Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Kryptonians Category:Regime Members